


Маленькое черное платье

by ly_rika



Category: NU'EST, VIXX
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Воншик не знает ее имени, но это не важно. Ему просто хочется секса, а на ней красивое платье.Ворнинг - кроссдрессинг.





	

Девушка в черном платье кажется Воншику знакомой.   
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, когда она лезет ледяными пальцами ему под рубашку. Воншик не собирается вести светских бесед — ему просто неловко трахать кого-то, не зная его имени.   
— Из какой ты группы? — На самом деле ему не особо интересно, поэтому он не переспрашивает, когда девушка шепчет что-то неразборчивое ему на ухо, болезненно прикусывая мочку, и тянет зубами за кольцо сережки. 

В начале этого года сцену смело шквалом новичков. Воншик волновался, что на этом фоне они сами не смогут дебютировать ярко, но вроде бы обошлось. Он думал, что достаточно официально выйти на сцену и выпустить клип и дальше все пойдет как по маслу — хрен там, за прошедшие с дебюта две недели у него едва хватало времени на сон и еду.  
И сейчас Воншику просто хочется сбросить напряжение — абсолютно все равно, с кем.  
Видимо, этой девушке тоже, как бы ее ни звали. 

От нее пахнет пудрой сильнее, чем духами. Воншик избегает касаться ее лица: кажется, что это всего лишь фарфоровая маска. Он закрывает глаза и позволяет девушке целовать свое. Она прикасается губами к его векам и скулам, лижет уголок рта. Кажется, она опытная — эта девочка.   
Когда она засовывает язык Воншику в рот, он чувствует привкус крема, но тот быстро растворяется, и остается только ее собственный вкус, напоминающий карамельный латте. Воншику сладко, он позволяет вылизывать свой рот так долго, как ей хочется. Ему нравится, что это ничем не похоже на все его предыдущие поцелуи. 

Воншику непонятно, почему она тянет. Он пытается задрать подол ее платья, но ткани слишком много, под верхним слоем шифона оказывается плотная подкладка, и пальцы путаются в складках. Девушка неожиданно сильно и уверенно перехватывает запястья Воншика. Ее короткие ногти впиваются в кожу, под которой бьется пульс.   
— Лави, — произносит она шепотом, толкая Воншика ладонью в грудь, заставляя снова опереться спиной о стену. — Расслабься, Лави.   
Она смешно коверкает его имя. Воншик не поправляет, ему кайфово и не хочется говорить: ему нравится, что она сама расстегивает его ремень и стягивает брюки к коленям. Нравится, как уверенно и крепко она держит его член. Свободная рука сначала гладит Воншика по бедру, успокаивая, контролируя, не позволяя слишком резко и сильно толкаться вперед, а потом исчезает. Из-под прикрытых век Воншик видит, что девушка трогает себя под платьем.   
Ее губы — алые уже не от помады, а от поцелуев. «Это лучше, чем перманентный татуаж», — думает Воншик, наблюдая, как ее яркий рот обхватывает член. «Офигенно», — думает Воншик, протягивая руку к ее волосам. Но пальцы обжигает короткой резкой болью: девушка не хочет, чтобы ее касались. Она бьет его по руке, останавливается, не выпуская члена изо рта, и смотрит Воншику в глаза. В них читается решительное, абсолютное «нет».   
Да черт с тобой. Воншик принимает условия игры и кладет обе свои руки на живот, задирает рубашку выше: ему нравится, когда люди смотрят на его пресс. Наверное, он немного эксгибиционист. Девушке это тоже нравится. Она закрывает глаза и продолжает сосать. 

У нее длинные накладные ресницы, густой мейкап, неестественно выбеленная кожа. Воншику на какой-то момент даже становится интересно, какая она настоящая под этой маской. Но ненадолго.   
Воншик чувствует, как напрягается его живот, и даже позволяет себе стонать сквозь зубы, пока из-за двери не раздается:   
— Воншик-а. Мы скоро уезжаем. Ты здесь?   
Голос Хагёна слишком далеко, чтобы быть настоящим. В этом мире вообще нет ничего настоящего, кроме горячих губ на члене Воншика. Еще пара движений — и он кончит.   
— Воншик-а!   
Воншик никогда не думал, что так сладко кончит под голос Ча Хагёна. Девушка, кажется, не понимает, отчего он тихо смеется. Она смотрит удивленно, вытирая со щеки капли. Воншик перестает улыбаться, когда она засовывает испачканные пальцы себе в рот.   
— Иди, тебя зовут, — говорит она, облизав наконец свою ладонь. — Лави.   
Вторая ее рука все еще под платьем. И Воншик хочет нагнуться и помочь ей, но его снова отталкивают. Закрывая за собой дверь с той стороны, Воншик видит, как девушка, прислонившись к стене, смотрит на него и быстро двигает рукой, скрытой слоями ткани.

***

 

Спустя пару недель Воншик вовсе перестает думать об усталости — она становится его привычкой. Оказывается, с ней можно жить как с любовницей, позволяя трахать себя, когда ей захочется. Каждый день.

Воншик знал, что Хонбин с парнями из других групп готовит какой-то спешл стейдж, но особо деталями не интересовался. Поэтому увиденное становится для него сюрпризом.   
На Ли Хонбине точно такое же платье, как на той девушке: черное, с сеткой на плечах, с разрезом до бедра. Еще на Хонбине парик, красная помада и бледная маска грима. Воншик впервые не может подобрать слов, чтобы задать правильный вопрос.   
Хонбин неловко смеется, а Хагён крутится рядом и поправляет на нем парик:  
— Хонбинни у нас красавица, правда?   
— Нет, хён. Я сейчас в коридоре встретил Рена — вот кто стопроцентная девушка, — басит Хёк, хлопая Хонбина по плечам. — А у нас что? Вон какой подкачанный.   
Хонбин, кажется, возмущается. Воншик уже не видит этого: он во все глаза смотрит на стоящего в дверном проеме Рена. В том самом платье.   
— Лави-хён.   
С тем самым голосом.   
Теперь он вспомнил, кого ему напоминала девушка в черном платье.  
Воншик бы что-нибудь сделал сейчас. Например, схватил бы парня (блядь!) за руку и увел поговорить, спросил бы, какого хрена был весь этот цирк. Но рядом группа, стафф, а где-то неподалеку, наверняка, окажутся камеры.   
Рен же стоит возле дверей и смотрит прямо на Воншика. У него на мизинце кольцо с длинным перышком. Рен часто поправляет волосы, и это перышко то и дело порхает от бедра к шее. Да он нервничает — вдруг понимает Воншик.   
Он не чувствует себя обманутым — Воншик сам носит на себе чертову маску двадцать четыре часа в сутки. И не ему сейчас быть прокурором.  
— Когда у вас закончится запись? — спрашивает он Хонбина, но вместо того отвечает Рен.  
— Хочешь посмотреть, Лави?   
Воншик хочет.


End file.
